My Head in the Clouds
by SirPlop
Summary: When John finds Rainbow Dash wounded at the end of a rainbow, and she leads him to Equestria, all on Earth, chaos ensues. Rated T for blood and swearing. [SHELVED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Chapter 1

John was 12 when he started seeing things. John was also your typical brony and had always had a passion for flying. Now, 30 years later, he had a pitiful job, no family, and no one to care about him. His parents had died when he was 19 and he then lived on his own out in the country, 10 miles from the nearest town. He had a flying permit and took his plane out for a run everyday, he especially liked flying under rainbows after a rainfall. but one day, his life turned for the better. By the way, I am John. How, you may ask, had my life turned for the better?

Well, it was May 20th and I was flying under a rainbow when I spotted something very strange. The rainbow, on the right side, (as in, how it looked) quivered and plummeted straight into the forest behind my house. I immediately landed near the edge of the forest and went inside. It was a very dense forest, so I couldn't see much, but I knew where the end of the rainbow was. It was in my thinking spot, the spot where I go in the middle of the night and simply thought. Anyways, as I walked to my thinking spot, I noticed a cyan blob imbedded into the ground. AS I walked up to it, I noticed it was something I had only seen when I was 12. It was Rainbow Dash, stuck into the ground with a bullet through her right foreleg, and she was barely breathing.

I ran over to her and kneeled down, then she opened her eyes. "W-W-Who…?" She asked, her voice very weak.

"I'm John, Rainbow Dash." I said in a very calm voice.

"H-How do y-you kn-know my n-name?" she said, even weaker.

"Not important, how did you get here?" I asked in a serious tone

She simply pointed her hoof towards a very large cloud in the sky. Then, she fainted.

I decided on what to do, but I never did realize why I did it. I picked up Rainbow and carried her out of the forest to my plane. I put her in the forever empty second cockpit, and I climbed into the first. I started the engine and took to the skies, flying towards the cloud she had pointed to. I flew for an hour straight before I reached the big cloud. I then turned around to see Rainbow Dash was awake and looking around.

"Good, your awake! Can you tell me how you came from this cloud?" I yelled at her over the roaring of the wind.

she simply took out a small pipe and clenched it in-between her teeth. Then a solid, three-note chime came from the pipe and suddenly, a gap opened in the cloud and two guards flew towards me.

"HALT!" one of them yelled. I turned the engine to low, and we slowed down. "What do you want, pathetic hu-" He stopped after noticing Rainbow Dash in the back seat, holding the pipe in her teeth. He then noticed the blood running down her foreleg. "Follow me, human." the guard said to me after he was done examining Rainbow Dash.

"I flew into the gap in the clouds and immediately saw a large plain with several houses and streets on it. I recognized this as Ponyville, and after we entered, a flash of bright light appeared for a second and Twilight Sparkle was standing where the light had been.

"Oh, Rainbow! What happened to you?" she asked in distress.

Rainbow Dash told Twilight the whole story of how she was wounded, me rescuing her, and our return here.

"That's….A lot." Twilight said, the distress retreating from her eyes.

"Umm… What about me?" I asked, looking confused.

"I think your a hero, John." Rainbow said to me, a little weakly. The bleeding had stopped, but the blood had dried onto her fur


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" I asked Rainbow Dash

"Yes. Now I got to go and get a certain bullet removed." She said comically

"Well, bye Rainbow Dash." I said as I waved to her

"Goodbye, John." she waved back as she was walked/hopped off to a large white building, which must have been the hospital.

"Now, what to do?" I asked myself. " I guess you can come with me to see the princess, as she would like to hear about this right away." Twilight said.

"Sure thing. Say, you got any Gasoline up here?" I asked the purple unicorn

"We have Gasoline, but so little because we don't use many machines that us it." Twilight said, looking up at me

"Well, thats a shame, my Plane runs on the stuff." I said. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, John, where are you from?" Twilight asked me

" Arkham, Massachusetts." I responded

"Now that place rings a bell. Isn't that where several H.P. Lovecraft stories take place?" She asked, I nodded.

"How did you know about H.P. Lovecraft?"

"Princess Celestia gave me a book to read over the summer called "The Lurking Fear and other Stories." She gave it to me because she knew I would like something to wonder about, and I do wonder; Did H.P. Lovecraft ever encounter these creatures?" Twilight said as she gave me a perplexed face.

"I don't think he ever did." I said. We reached the palace and the guards stepped aside, giving me strange looks. We walked through the long corridors of marble and I looked at the stained glass windows. I was mostly intrigued by the one of a creature with different limbs.

"Who's that?" I asked, stopping by the picture.

"That's Discord, Spirit of chaos and disharmony. He attempted to take over Equestria multiple times, in fact."

"Well, thats not very nice of him." I said as Twilight giggled slightly. We continued walking until we encountered huge wood doors. Twilight opened them to reveal within a large white mare with flowing multicolored hair.

"Greetings, human. I would much like to know of how you encountered Rainbow Dash and brought her back." she said to me.

"Well, if you must know." I said as I started to explain everything. After a few minutes, I finished explaining

"Well then, thats quite a tale." She said "It's been a pleasure meeting you err"

"John." I said flatly

"Well, its been a pleasure meeting you, John. You may go."

"Goodbye Princess." I said, waving as I left. I returned to my plane to find that Rainbow was waiting by it, a bandage around her leg.

"There you are! I've been waiting for forever!" Rainbow said, walking towards me.

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked

"I would like to, um… come with you. If thats all right." She said, looking at me with hope.

"Why would you want to go with me? You've got everything here in Equestria, and my world is full of pain and misery." I said

"I've run out of adventures to go on." She said blankly "And you seem quite the adventurous type."

"My worlds not for you, Rainbow Dash." I said. she gave me a sad look, perked down her ears, and started to walk off. "But that doesn't mean you can't come and look around my property." I said to her, her ears perking up again as she spun around.

"Awesome!" she yelled.

"Climb in the back and we'll be off." I said as she bounced around. "By the way, how do you get back here? Clouds dissipate after a while."

"Here's how we get back. This little pipe is used on large enough clouds and it opens a portal in-between your world and ours." She said, sounding like Twilight.

"Alright then" I said climbing into the plane, Rainbow climbing into the back. "We're off, TO ADVENTURE!


End file.
